The Best and Most Beautiful Thing (Hunhan Story)
by Liyutangvan
Summary: Luhan terpaksa harus pindah ke Korea karena urusan penting sang Ayah. Luhan merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya tersebut dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun, bagaimanapun luhan hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan yang menimpanya.
1. Prolog

The Most and Beautiful Thing

By **Liyutanvan**

 _"Begitu Indah…."_

 _..._

 _"_ _Aku membencinya"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Hey Manusia Es! Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Ini dari Ibu ku, terima lah"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Ku rasa aku mulai menyukainya…"_

 _..._

 _"_ _Dia benar-benar membuatku gila….."_

 _..._


	2. Berita Buruk

**Beijing, China. 09.00 p.m**

Suara percikkan air terdengar menyejukkan suasana malam di kota Beijing. Suara itu merupakan suara pancuran air yang berasal dari sebuah rumah yang tampak minimalis dengan cat putih yang melapisi dinding rumah itu, terlihat juga tanaman bunga-bunga tertata rapi menghiasi depan rumah, membuat rumah itu tampak semakin indah dan tak lupa ada sebuah sebuah air mancur yang terletak dipekarangannya. Ah, ternyata ada rumah anjing yang terletak dipekarangan, seeokor anjing berjenis _Siberian Husky_ tampak sangat menikmati tidurnya sekarang. Anjing yang begitu imut bukan? Sebuah papan bertuliskan "Xi's House" terpasang di depan rumah. Benar-benar rumah yang sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Didalam rumah, keluarga xi terlihat sedang berkumpul diruang tengah. Seorang pemuda paruh sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang serius, kedua anak laki-laki dan istrinya tengah duduk disofa, diam tanpa suara.

"baiklah baba, bisakah kita mulai,, apa yang ingin baba beritahukan kepada kami?. Buka Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua, karena tidak tahan dengan situasi yang begitu senyap itu.

Pemuda paruh baya itu yang diketahui sebagai kepala keluarga dikeluarga itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan menutup matanya sejenak. Kemudian membuka suaranya..

"Sayang,… baba tau ini mungkin akan sangat membuat kalian sedih… Baba sangat berat ingin mengatakan ini, tapi baba harus melakukkannya. Baba akan ada proyek di Korea Selatan , dan itu akan memakan waktu yang lama , dan Baba fikir sebaiknya kita pindah disana (Korea Selatan). " ucap Pemuda itu.

"Apa ? Pindah ?" kedua anaknya itu tampak shock mendengar penuturan sang Ayah.

Kedua anaknya itu, tak lain adalah Xi Luhan dan Xi Shih. .

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah ku? , dan sahabat-sahabatku? Tidak mau Baba !… " Sang kakak, Luhan sangat tidak bisa menerima kenyatan itu.

"Benar yang dikatakan luhan ge baba, aku juga tidak ingin , bagaimana dengan Winky (anjing peliharaan) , aku tidak ingin ia tidak merasa nyaman disana" rengek Shih.

"Anakku, urusan sekolah baba akan mengaturnya, baba akan menyekolahkan kalian disana dan juga baba yakin anak baba adalah anak yang baik dan pasti akan punya banyak teman disana" Tersenyum sambil menatap sendu kedua anaknya itu.

"Hhhh, tapi tetap saja baba, tidak enak berada di Negara lain, baba ayolah. Baba adalah baba yang terbaik, ayolah Baba " luhan kemudian bediri, dan menarik-narik lengan sang Ayah. Merengek agar tidak pindah . Oh c'mon, luhan seorang laki-laki bagaimana ia bisa seperti itu.

"Anakku, Baba tidak bisa menolaknya nak. 2 hari lagi kita akan pindah, baba telah menyiapkan tempat untuk kita tinggali disana. Apakah kalian mau mengikuti kemauan baba?"

Shih lebih memilih keluar rumah dan menemui anjing peliharaan kesayangannya itu.

"Winky hiks hiks"

Shih menatap anjing kesayangnya itu dengan sendu "Winky , semoga hiks kamu bisa menyukai tempat kita disana, jika kamu menyukainya aku juga menyukainya" ujar Shih sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala winky.

 _Beginilah malam yang dilalui Luhan dan Shih hanya kesenduan yang mereka rasakan._

...

...

...

 _Keesokan harinya_

Luhan keluar mengenakan handuk melingkari pinggangnnya, tetesan air mengaliri setiap permukaan tubuhnya yang putih mulus itu dan tangannya yang mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk . Luhan tengah selesai dengan mandinya. Tak lama berselang waktu ia sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Beralih kecermin , merapikan rambutnya yang berwarna caramel menyisirnya sedikit.

"I know, you are handsome luhan" ucapnya bangga sambil merapikan kerah bajunya.

"Okay, I'm done" luhan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya , menuruni tangga. Dibawah sana ternyata sudah ada adiknya Shih sedang menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Lu ge , ayo sarapan" ajak adiknya,shih.

"hu'um" balas luhan menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut.

 **Disekolah**

Luhan bukanlah seorang siswa yang populer, ia hanya siswa yang biasa saja. Ia mempunyai sahabat bernama kris dan Tao, mereka berteman baik semenjak TK dan ia sangat berterima kasih karena telah diberikan sahabat sebaik mereka. Luhan sangat mengenal kedua sahabatnya itu. Yang pertama adalah Kris, Kris memang laki-laki yang sangat keren dibandingkan tak ayal hal itu membuat perempuan-perempuan di Sekolah kami tergila-gila dengannya, namun dibalik itu semua , ada yang tidak mereka ketahui , kalau sebenarnya sahabatnya itu sangat takut dengan serangga , ia akan berteriak seperti orang kesurupun jika melihat sebuah serangga walaupun itu cuma bangkainya. hell itu sangat menggelikan jika mereka tau. Dan Um Tao, Tao merupakan anak orang yang lahir dikalangan orang yang lebih berada, Ayahnya merupakan pemilik perusahaan otomotif ternama di China. Ia sangat menyukai mengoleksi tas-tas Gucci ataupun barang-barang yang berbau Gucci. Namun , Jika kalian mengetahui apa kelemahan dia, kalian akan tertawa haha. dia itu orang yang sangat takut akan hantu, ia bahkan akan menangis walaupun hanya sekedar menceritakan sedikit cerita hantu kepadanya, benar-benar Tao yang lucu.

...

...

Luhan, Tao dan Kris sekarang tengah duduk diruang kelas, pikiran luhan terbang entah kemana, ia sangat bingung ingin membicarakan ini kepada teman-temannya, Ia sedari tadi hanya diam menatap papan tulis.

"Hey Lu, kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya kris menatap Luhan yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Er,, tidak apa-apa kok" ucap luhan , berbohong

"kau telihat aneh lu, apa ada masalah?" Tanya kris lagi.

"Iya, kenapa Lu. Jika ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami" tambah Tao yang duduk berada belakang Kris.

"Ekhem, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku bingung kris , tao"

"bingung?mengapa harus bingung hahah, kau seperti ingin mengutarakan perasaanmu saja…. "

"Nice tao! Wohoo..Coba ku tebak,, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang hahaha"

"aish, bukan seperti itu" kesal luhan.

"begini, baba memberitahukan pada ku, bahwa baba akan ada proyek dikorea"

"wah,, korea? Itu bagus luhan. " ujar tao

"Aish, , tebakan ku meleset" keluh kris. Sibuk sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang entah kenapa memikirkan luhan sedang menyukai seseorang.

"hmm, itu tidak bagus kau tau"

"tidak bagus? Apa kau tidak mendukung kerja ayah mu?" heran Tao.

"bukan begitu, hanya saja,….. Baba meminta kami pindah ke Korea, karena proyeknya akan memerlukan waktu yang lama dan sialnya besok kami akan pindah. Kris tao aku akan meninggalkan kalian hiks".

Kris dan Tao hanya melongo, mencerna apa yang telah dkatakan oleh luhan tadi

"APA? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" ucap mereka bersamaan, mengapa mereka terlihat kompak pagi ini.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku sangat sedih kalian tau" luhan sedikit demi sedikit meneteskan air matanya, dan kemudian tao memeluknya"

"kami akan sangat merindukanmu Luhan" ucap tao sedih sambil menepuk2 punggung luhan ,

Sedangkan kris tampak begitu sangat sedih, ia hanya mengelus pelipisnya, stress dengan hal yang telah terjadi "luhan, kau tak berniat melupaka kami kan?" tanya kris.

"tentu saja tidak, tidak akan pernah" ucap luhan sambil menatap kris dan tao

"kalian sahabat yang terbaik yang pernah aku temui"

...

...

...

...

...

 _To be continue_


	3. Tetangga

**The Best and Most Beautiful Thing**

By Liyutanvan

Genre : **Boyslove** , Romance, Friendship Boy x Boy

Rated : T

Main Cast : Luhan (19) dan Sehun (18)

Oter Cast : -Xi Lian (Ibu Luhan'38), -Xi Shih (Adik Luhan'17), -Oh Jessica (Ibu sehun '38), -Oh Jasper (Adik Sehun'16) , kris & Tao (sahabat Luhan)

 **Seoul , Korea Selatan.**

 **Line**

 **GalaxyKRis, Tao Panda (3)**

 **GalaxyKRis :** Bagaimana disana Luhan?

 **XiaoLu :** Hum,, Lumayan kris. disini terasa nyaman. Daerah tempat kami juga begitu tenang. Kurasa ini tidak begitu buruk

 **GalaxyKRis :** Bagus kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya.

 **Tao Panda** : Luhaannn, aku merindukanmu T.T

 **Tao Panda** : *Stiker menangis*

 **XiaoLu** : Aku juga merindukanmu Panda T.T

 **Tao Panda** : Lu, bagaimana keadaaan disana ? apa kamu menyukainya?

 **XiaoLu** : Panda, bukankah kris sudah menanyakannya -_-

 **Tao Panda** : Ah iya, aku tidak membacanya Lu. Aku terlalu merindukanmu

 **XiaoLu** : Iya panda tidak apa-apa. Aku suka disini

 **Tao Panda** : Jia you luhan!

 **Tao Panda** : *stiker mengepalkan tangan*

 **XiaoLu** : Xiexie Panda

 _Jia you : semangat_

 _Xiexie : terima kasih_

Luhan menutup ponselnya, lalu menaruh benda persegi itu ke kantung celana depan. Luhan baru saja sampai di rumahnya yang baru yaitu di Korea. Ada hal yang membuatnya terkesan dengan Negara ini, negara yang begitu indah fikir Luhan. Disepanjang perjalanan ia tidak henti-hentinya melihat keindahan yang terpampang di kaca mobil. sekarang ia merasa malu karena awalnya menolak tidak ingin ke sini.

Luhan berjalan-jalan melihat sekeliling rumahnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar rumah. Ternyata disana ada adiknya yang tengah bermain dengan Winky, Adiknya sangat menyayangi Winky , bahkan melebihi dirinya(Luhan). Luhan hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kemesraan adiknya dengan anjingnya itu.

"Shiih " teriak luhan.

"Ya Ge? Ada apa? Shih menoleh kebelakang melihat kearah kakaknya itu

"Berhentilah bermain dengan anjingmu itu, kemari dan bantu gege membereskan barang-barang "

" hm,, ge …Aku rasa aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menemani Winky, gege saja yang merapikan rumah, lagian ada mama dan baba"

Luhan merasa tertohok mendengar penolakan adiknya "Apa?Ia lebih memilih anjing nya itu dari pada membantuku.. benar-benar adik yang kurang ajar" ucap Luhan dalam hati

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin. Gege tak akan memaksa" ucap Luhan datar. Lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Iya Ge. Bye bye" Shih melambaikan tangannya, menatap punggung Kakaknya itu yang kemudian menghilang.

….

….

"hhh.." Luhan menghela nafas nya melihat setumpuk barang yang harus ia tata.. "bagaimana bisa ia menolak permintaan gegenya" tambah luhan , mengucapkan dengan nada lemah, didalam hatinya ia benar-benar kecewa dengan adiknya itu.

"Luhan,.. biar Mama saja yang membereskan semua itu. Kau pasti lelah". Ucap sang Ibu, yang baru saja keluar dari Dapur.

"Tidak ma, aku tidak lelah kok, ini tidak apa-apa. bukankah Mama baru saja selesai membereskan dapur? Biar Luhan saja"

Xi Lian tersenyum kepada anaknya yang lebih tua itu. "Biar mama saja sayang"

"Hhh, Baiklah" Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi. Entah lah seharusnya ia merasa senang karena tidak perlu membereskan barang-barang itu. Namun,dilain hal ia merasa lebih baik mengerjakan pekerjaan daripada berdiam diri dan juga ia kasihan dengan ibunya.

"Um..Bagaimana jika kau membereskan Kamar baru mu saja?" tawar Lian karena melihat Luhan yang tampak sedih.

"Ah, benar.. Baiklah Mama.. Aku akan membereskan Kamarku" Wajah Luhan seketika menjadi cerah "Aku kekamar dulu ya Mama" Luhan berlari menuju Tangga, namun sebelum Luhan menginjakkan Kaki ke Tangga.

"Luhaann" Teriakan Lian membuat langkahnya menuju anak tangga kedua terhenti.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya melihat sang Ibu "Ya ada apa ma?"

"Kau melupakan barang-barangmu nak. Bawa keatas"

"Ah.. Aku Lupa heheh,, xiexie Mama " ujar Luhan tersenyum malu. Kemudian Luhan berlalu menuju barang-barangnya dan mengangkut barang-barang itu kekamarnya.

….

….

 **Pukul 07.30 pm**

 _Keluarga Xi sedang menikmati makan malam mereka sekarang._

"Luhan , shih, besok baba akan mengurus sekolah baru untuk kalian dengan teman baba. Kalian bersiap-siaplah untuk sekolah baru kalian, kalian mengerti?" ucap sang Ayah.

"hao Baba" Ucap kedua anaknya itu

Hanya terdengar dentingan piring beradu mendominasi ruangan itu, mereka menikmati makan malam ditempat baru mereka dengan tenang.

 _Makan malampun berakhir._

Luhan sedang duduk dikasur dengan kaki bersila dan juga jari yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Ia terlihat tengah bosan dan tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. "Gotcha!" sebuah ide telintas dipemikirannnya. "Ku rasa lebih baik aku belajar melafalkan bahasa Korea, aku harus terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Korea disini" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Luhan dan Shih sebenarnya tidak merasa sulit berbahasa Korea, Karena sang ibu merupakan keturunan orang Korea, dan bersyukurlah karena Lian mengajarkan bahasa Korea kepada anak-anaknya.

….

….

….

….

 _Keesokan Harinya_

Di Lain tempat, disebelah Kediaman Keluarga Xi ada kediaman Keluarga Oh

Sebuah Rumah yang lumayan besar dengan halaman yang luas dan begitu indah, disana juga banyak tanaman seperti bunga-bunga dan pepohon kecil. terlihat sekali jika orang yang menempati tempat itu sangat menyukai tanaman. Sebuah kolam ikan berukuran sedang terletak di pekaranganya. Dan juga terdapat air mancur yang ditaruh disebelah kolam ikan itu.

"Sehuuuun" Teriak Nyonya Oh.

"Nde" Sehun keluar dari kamar , menuruni tangga dan menemui ibunya didapur.

"Ada apa Eomma?" tanya sehun

"Sehunna, tolong siram tanaman didepan, kasian tanaman eomma akan mati nanti jika tidak disiram" ucap Oh Jessica tanpa menatap anaknya karena ia sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Eomma kenapa harus aku?, kenapa tidak eomma saja?"

"Eomma sedang sibuk , apa kau tidak melihat eomma sekarang sedang apa hmm?"

"lakukan nanti saja eomma"

"Sehunna, tidak baik jika menyiramnya ditengah terik matahari"

"Ah, begitu." Sehun sekarang benar-benar malas ingin melakukan apa-apa. Kemudian matanya terarah pada adiknya Oh Jasper yang tengah asik menonton tv.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma tidak menyuruh Jasper? Jasper mungkin akan senang melakukannya" ucap sehun lagi

"Sehunna, Eomma memintamu menyiram tanaman. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena menyiram tanaman eomma sayang"

"nde nde arraseo"

Sehun berjalan malas menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumah.

Sesampainya diluar , Sehun meraih selang lalu meyirami tanamannya dengan sangat dikatakan tidak ikhlas . Sehun menyemprotnya air itu ke sembarang arah dan tak lupa dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang benar-benar datar.

…

…

…

…

 _Other side_ Kediaman Luhan

Luhan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat teramat nyenyak tadi malam, Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian menuju kekamar mandi mencuci wajahnya yang sebenarnya walaupun tidak dicucipun tidak masalah dan juga menyikat giginya, luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi lalu beralih pada jendelanya , ia berfikir tak salahnya jika ia menikmati udara pagi dulu. Luhan dengan perlahan membuka korden berwarna biru laut kesukaannya dan membuka jendela yang berukuran sedang itu.

"Wahhh , Segarnyaaa" Ucap luhan

Luhan dengan Asyik menghirup udara pagi yang sangat menyejukkan itu sambil memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara dengan khidmat. Ketika membuka perlahan matanya, dua bola kecil itu terfokus melihat rumah yang berada bersebelahan dengan rumahnya.

"Mengapa aku baru mengetahui rumah disebelahku ini begitu indah" luhan bertopang dagu dan mengamati rumah tetangganya itu. "hum. Jika dilihat lihat …rumah itu mengingatkan ku dengan rumah di Beijing"

"hhh, aku merindukan beijing" gumam luhan

Luhan tampak sangat menikmati keindahan rumah tetangganya itu, tak lama seorang laki-laki keluar dari rumah itu dan mengambil selang lalu menyemprotkan air tersebut ke tanaman-tanaman.

Pandangan luhan teralihkan,bukannya memandangi rumah itu lagi ia sekarang malah memandangi lekat-lekat laki-laki itu, kulitnya putih selayaknya susu, dan juga wajahnya begitu dingin. "ada apa dengan laki-laki itu" gumam Luhan melihat sehun menyiram tanamannya yang terlihat begitu tidak ada berperiketanaman. "Kurasa tanaman itu akan mati karenanya" Luhan tertawa kecil melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Hiburan dipagi hari untuk Luhan.

*Cklek*pintu terbuka*

"Luhan, ayo sarapan sayang " Ucap Xi Lian ,Ibu luhan

Luhan berbalik dan melihat kearah ibunya.

"Nde Mama" ia berjalan menuju pintu dan turun kebawah. _*Luhan sudah membiasakan menggunakan bahasa Korea*_

…

…

Disaat menghilangnya Luhan, disaat itu juga sehun menoleh kearah jendela kamar luhan.

"Ku rasa ada seseorang disana" sehun memikirkan sambil menimbang-nimbang kepalanya, hanya perasaan ku saja. Ia mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan "menyirami bunga" itu lagi. Ku rasa kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana sehun menyiraminya.

…

…

…

…

…

 _To be Continue…._

 _Untuk hunhan moment bakal ada di chapter selanjutnya. So, ditunggu ya reader : ).. Author bakal publish secepatnya. *giveyoulove*_

...

...

...

...

Terima kasih banyak ya untuk yang sudah review. Terutama review dari **deerwinds947** reviewnya sangat bermanfaat bagi author: ) , maaf **deerwinds947** karena banyak sekali kekuarangan di ff yang aku publish, sebenernya dari awal aku mau bikin detail profil untuk ff yang aku buat, berulang kali aku pikir kurasa sebaiknya gak usah, lebih baik langsung dibaca, dan ternyata itu penting heheh. Sudah aku perbaiki publishan aku sebelum-sebelumnya, dan maaf sekali untuk ceritanya yang terlihat kecepetan, sebenernya itu aku potong karena takutnya bertele-tele-_-, takutnya jadi boring bacanya, yah pendapat seseorang memang berbeda-beda. Terima kasih sekali lagi **deerwinds947**. FF nya aku publish cepet buat **Hunhan41220** fast update kan :D. **selynLH7** author juga gak tega bikinnya chingu :")).. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat kalian yang udah review dan favoritkan ff yang aku buat : ). *bow*giveyoulove* saranghae


	4. Sekolah Baru

**Seoul, Korea selatan. 06.50 pm**

 **...**

 _*ba-dump*ba-dump*_

deguban jantung Luhan terdengar bersamaan dengan melajunya mobil yang dibawa oleh Guan. Tampak sesekali laki-laki berambut caramel itu mengatur nafas dan memegangi dadanya yang serasa ingin meledak. "Tenanglah Ge, santai saja" ternyata sang adik, Shih melihat tingkah Laku kakaknya yang tampak aneh dari tadi. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Shih sangat santai menikmati musik yang mengalir melalui earphonenya. "calm down ok , calm down" gumam Luhan. Hari pertama akan memasuki sekolah baru di Korea, membuat Luhan sangat gugup, bagaimana akan respon mereka disana ?, apa mereka akan menerimaku dengan baik? Apa mereka mempunyai orang-orang yang suka membully? Begitu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya.

…..

…..

Hampir 10 menit perjalanan dari rumah, Guan akhirnya memberhentikan mobilnya , "Welcome to your new school my sons" Guan menghadap kebelakang melihat kedua anak laki-lakinya itu. Guan melihat anak yang lebih tua tampak sekali jika ia sangat gugup, "Luhan, tenanglah. Baba yakin kau bisa menyesuaikan dengan baik disana" "segeralah masuk, jia you anak-anak baba!" .

Kedua anak laki-lakinya itu mengangguk "Jia You!". Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari mobil. Mata Luhan berbinar-binar melihat sekolah barunya. "Woah" Shih berada dibelakang Luhan dengan mata yang sama-sama berbinar-binar. Mereka berdua berjalan beringingan memasuki gerbang sekolah,

"itu dia anak baru dari china yang kuceritakan kepadamu" beberapa siswa-siswi tampak berbisik dan ada yang histeris melihat mereka . "Oh my god, mereka seperti pangeran"" sangat tampan" "woah manis" "cantik" seperti itulah yang terdengar oleh pendengaran Luhan dan Shih. Luhan dan Shih melempari mereka dengan senyuman manis mereka .

..

...

...

 **3-1 Class**

"Hey Minah, kelas kita akan ada siswa baru dan kudengar dia berasal dari China " suzy tampak antusias mengatakan berita itu kepada teman-teman gosipnya. "Aku melihatnya tadi pagi, ia benar-benar tampan astaga" Minah menanggapi suzy dengan pekikan yang keras. Kristal hanya diam tidak menanggapi itu, ia tengah sibuk merapikan penampilannya.

"baek, ku rasa kau akan mendapat saingan disini hahah" ucap Kai yang sedang duduk dimeja depan Baekhyun.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya tampak bingung dengan perkataan laki-laki berkulit tan itu. ""baekhyun akan mempunyai musuh?siapa dia? Berani sekali" tambah nya

"Chanyeol ma bro yang aku maksud itu akan ada yang menyaingin kecantikan baekhyun". Kai berucap sambil mengelus-elus dagu runcingnya. "eum.. dan kurasa baekhyun kalah cantik darinya"

"Yak jaga bicaramu Kai!, Baekhyun lah yang pasti paling cantik disini" Chanyeol menarik kerah kai dan hendak memberi hantaman kepada laki-laki berkulit tan itu karena berani meremehkan kecantikan pacarnya.

"bisakah kalian diam, benar-benar mengganggu" suara yang terdengar dingin menginterupsi kegiatan Chanyeol yang hendak menghantam Kai. Orang itu adalah sehun.

Kai menengadahkan kepalanya menjangkau penglihatan pada sehun. "yak sehun, berhentilah membaca buku, kelas kita akan kedatangan laki-laki cantik kau tau".

"Ya,,ya terserah.. aku tidak peduli" "dan.. tolong kalian diamlah" sehun kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya kembali. Sehun, laki-laki yang paling pintar dikelas mereka. Di sekolah hanya ia habiskan membaca-membaca dan membaca ,,tidak ada hal yang lain.

Chanyeol yang berniat ingin menghantam kai mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka berdua (Kai dan chanyeol) kembali menuju meja mereka masing-masing.

 _*tap*tap*_

Mark songsaengnim memasuki kelas, ditemani buku tebal matematika dan bersama dengan penggaring besar ditangan kirinya. Penggaris dipukulkan beberapa kali dipapan tulis "anak-anak harap tenang dan duduk ditempatnya masing-masing" tegur Mark songsaengnim. Anak-anak menjadi sibuk mencari kembali tempat duduk mereka.

Keadaan kelas sekarang sudah menjadi tenang dan tertib, bahkan semut pun takut berbunyi dikelas ini. Mark songsaengnim menaruh buku matematika yang sangat tebal itu. "baiklah, anak-anak yang bapak sayangi, kali ini kelas kita akan kedatangan siswa baru" Buka Pemuda yang diketahui adalah guru dikelas 3-1.

"Yeeee" "Wohooo" kelas seketika menjadi ricuh kembali..

 _*duk*duk*_ suara penggaris dipukul kembali oleh Mark songsaengnim "Mohon tenang!, berikan kesan pertama yang baik kepadanya"

"Nde songsaengnim" ucap siswa-siswi bersamaan

"Anak baru masuklah" perintah songsaengnim kepada anak baru yang tidak lain adalah Luhan berada diluar. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju sang guru, dengan kepala menunduk.

"Aigoo,, aigoo,, apa dia malu" ucap kai menggodanya "suit suit" xiumin juga ikut-ikut menggoda Luhan.

"Tampannnya" berbeda dengan laki-laki,,para perempuan mengagumi ketampanannya yang sebenenarnya lebih pantas dikatakan cantik.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG!" teriak Mark songsaengnim ..Luhan terperanjat mendengar teriakan guru yang berada disampingnya dan seketika kelas menjadi sunyi

"Baiklah, kau bisa pernalkan dirimu sekarang, silahkan" ucap Mark songsaengnim lembut

"Nde songsaengnim.." balas luhan dengan sedikit membungkuk

"Annyeonghaseyo,, Joneun Xi Luhan imnida, saya pindahan dari Beijing, China. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Dowajuseyo" Ucap Luhan dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Dowajuseyo : Mohon bantuannya

"wah daebak dia bisa berbahasa korea dengan baik" Minah gemas melihat Luhan yang berada didepannya. Ia dan suzy tidak henti-hentinya memandangi Luhan tanpa berkedip.

Luhan menegakkan badannya kembali dan melihat teman-teman baru didepannya. Satu persatu ia perhatikan wajah mereka, sampai ketika ia melihat laki-laki yang duduk di ujung kelas nya ,ia seperti merasa familiar dengan wajah laki-laki itu. " _Ah dia bukannya si Penyiram tanaman aneh kemarin?"_ gumam Luhan.

"Silahkan duduk dimana kau mau Luhan, kau bisa duduk disebelah krystal atau sehun" Mark songsaengnim menunjuk tempat dimana tempat duduk krystal dan sehun berada.

"Nde songsaengnim". "Kurasa lebih baik duduk dengan laki-laki itu saja, mungkin aku bisa berteman baik dengannya" gumam Luhan.

Tanpa ragu luhan berjalan menuju sehun, sedangkan sehun tidak peduli dengan itu. Sehun daritadi hanya menatap bukunya tanpa sekalipun menoleh kepada Luhan. "Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Luhan ramah kepada laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu.

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Tidak ada jawaban_

"Ck, sombong sekali laki-laki ini" ucap Luhan dalam hati. "A-aku duduk disini ne" Luhan berkata dengan hati-hati dan kemudian duduk dengan pelan kekursi. Sedangkan sehun , ia hanya diam sibuk dengan bukunya. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Luhan.

Pelajarang pun berlangsung dan Luhan terlihat kesulitan dengan pelajaran yang baru ia dapatkankan. Luhan melirik sedikit ke Sehun yang berada disebelahnya, ia sangat serius menatap papan berwarna hijau gelap itu dan sesekali mencatatnya. "Oh tidak, kurasa aku dalam masalah besar" . khawatir luhan sambil menggigit pulpennya.

…

...

Pelajaran pun berakhir. Bergantikan dengan jam istirahat. Luhan berniat ingin mengganjal perutnya, ia merasa lapar karena memikirkan pelajaran tadi. Niatan Luhan terurungkan karena ia tidak tahu kemana arah menuju kantin, sekolah barunya ini sangat Luas. Dan ia takut jika ia malah akan tersesat nantinya. Tapi ia benar-benar lapar sekarang, bagaimana ini. "Ah, kurasa laki-laki ini bisa membantuku" gumam Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, namamu sehun bukan?". "Namaku Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya kepada sehun.

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Tidak ada respon._

"sial"gumam luhan.

"Ya" suara berat terdengar oleh Luhan. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "akhirnya ia menjawabku"

"ekhem,ekhem" Luhan mengatur kerongkongannya "sehun-sii bisakah kau menolongku?"

"tidak" ucap nya dengan singkat "dan jangan mengangguku" tambah laki-laki dingin disampingnya itu. Ia menjawab Luhan tanpa sedikitpun memindahkan pandangannya pada Buku. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"astaga orang ini" gumam luhan dalam rasanya Luhan memaki didepannya. Tapi ia rasa tidak baik karena ia anak baru disini

"Sehun-ssi, aku berjanji tidak mengganggu tapi bisakah kau memberi tahuku dimana letak kantinnya terlebih dulu, sekolah ini sangat luas "

Ia hanya diam. Kemudian berdiri melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan kursinya

"Hey! Yak! Kau benar-benar!" ucap Luhan agak pelan tapi tetap bisa terdengar oleh sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Tetapi sayang tidak diketahui oleh Luhan.

"cepatlah dan ikuti aku" ucap sehun datar

Sehun dan Luhan kini jalan bersama tetapi luhan lebih agak sedikit di belakang sehun. Ia sangat takut bersebelahan dengan laki-laki dingin itu. Hampir 5 menit mereka sampai dikantin, "Selesai, dan jaga janjimu itu" ucap sehun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan. "Nde, gomawo sehun-ssi" Luhan berbalik melihat sehun yang semakin lama menghilang

….

….

 _School Skip_

…..

…..

Luhan berjalan kaki untuk pulang kerumahnya, sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak henti-hentinya menyumpah serapah kepada sehun. "Arghh.. Aku menbencinya".. "bagaiman bisa dia menjadi teman sekelasku" "bagaimana bisa aku harus duduk dengannya sepanjang 1 tahun kedepan""Waeee" "laki-laki bedebah""arghh" "sialan" Luhan berujar sambil menendang-nendang keras batu-batu yang ia temui. "aku tak akan bisa hidup dikelas itu" "baba sangat jahat hiks" dan diakhiri Luhan dengan tangisan. Benar-benar luhan yang aneh. Kurasa jika orang-orang disana memperhatikan Luhan,mungkin mereka menganggap Luhan itu orang gila.

..

...

..

Sesampai Luhan dirumah ia terlihat sangat lelah. Jarak sekolah dari rumahnya benar-benar jauh ditambah dengan cobaan dikelasnya membuatnya semakin lelah. Luhan melangkah gontai menuju pintu , membuka knop pintu perlahan dan kemudian masuk "Aku pulang" ucap Luhan. Luhan kemudian menaruh sepatunya pada rak dan melangkah kan kakinya masuk kedalam. Mata Luhan membulat, ia terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya sekarang

Luhan dengan reflek menunjuk laki-laki itu

 _"_ Hey Manusia Es! Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Luhan dengan keras

…..

…..

…..

…..

 _To be continue_

…

 _Next chapter akan secepatnya author publish. Gomawo yang sudah membaca *giveyoulove* saranghae_


End file.
